Scrubs: My Day
by BlueThunder213
Summary: Another Day in Sacred Heart, may be a little confusing. Read&Reveiw Please! Updated! Sorry, I couldn't upload it to the site for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

1

**My Day**

Chapter 1

Today began as every normal day does when Dr. Kelso's wife comes back from fat camp. He complains that the only thing getting thinner was his wallet and how much he wishes that he didn't love her so much. Which is kind of touching to me because every girlfriend I get is forced away because of my job and my need for sex. It's not really a need, but I was once told by an old college buddy that sex was everything to him and his girlfriend. Later that day he did find out that his girlfriend was cheating on him. Those were the times. Oh yeah, today I knew was going to be long because Dr. Kelso's wife wasn't just on break, she was following him around all day.

Everyone tried to ignore her, but it was tough because she was criticizing everyone that walked her way. "Nurse, can you get me some pudding?" she asked me once or twice, and unconfident old me had to get her some each time! I swear she gained ten pounds in an hour, and she was perspiring like crazy! Then I found out I had a ton of work. I'll start with the one on the top.

"Mr. Summers, I always liked Wolverine." I said with the slight snort that I always had with my own jokes.

"Ha ha," Mr. Summers said quite fused at me.

"Sorry" I told him looking down at the clipboard that had barely anything on it. "Well what seems to be the problem?" I asked looking back at him.

"Well I don't know, but several times a day one of my hands goes numb and turns blue." he told me in a worried tone.

"Well if it happens while you're here, just try to contact me." I said turning around, beginning to walk away.

"Uh, Doctor" he said in a scarred tone, quickly catching my attention.

"What?" he said quickly turning around hoping it wasn't that bad. What I saw was his arm completely blue.

There wasn't much we could do, except wait it out. When it was better, I left heading to my next patient. My next patient's name was Mrs. Roberts, a deaf, mute person. These disabilities prevented me from talking to her, so I just began running the normal tests. It would take awhile so I've decided to get some fresh air on the roof top.

It's a nice time being alone when your being piled with work. For some reason I feel that this is going to end terribly wrong. Suddenly two hands pushed me, forcing me to fall off the roof top. That was the last thing I could remember about that day, probably because of the fact that I am either knocked out or dead.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of the person next to me complain about how in his day women weren't doctors and that he didn't have to pay much respect to them. Something that shocked me was that no one was there to greet me when I woke up. I still heard the old man, who I think soiled himself because it smells like the nursery area for the babies.

"Am I in hell?" I asked getting sick and tired of this smelly smelly old man.

"What!?" said the old man, either he was angry or he was deaf.

I then saw all my friends run into the room smiling at me. They were all there, even Doctor Cox. Elliot heard the old man complaining about her and told him to "shut it," and I couldn't help but laugh at the old man's reaction.

"What about all my patients?" I asked mostly to Doctor Cox since he was my hero.

"We'll Dr. Cox and Elliot took them all." Carla said turning to both of them and smiling her usual smile.

"Yeah, and I was stuck with the sexist!" Elliot said blowing hair out of her eyes. I could tell she was angry.

"Well Barbie, you lost rock paper sizzors fair and square." Dr. Cox said proud of any small victory he could get his hands on.

"I would of won if it was best two out of three." she said in a low tone.

"Well Bambie, I think you need some rest. Right guys?" She said, having everyone walk away.

"How can I! Sexist McDonald is a snore machine!" I screamed pointed at the old man who had just fallen asleep.

Then in the corner of my eyes I saw the janitor, and it hit me. He must of pushed me off the roof because he hates me. Which really is my fault because everything I say offends him.

I got out of bed and sneaked over to him, and when I finally got there I pounced.

"Rar!" I said looking as feroces as possible. Which from the look on the janitors face, it didn't work.

"I know what you did." I said accusing him with no evidence.

"And what is that? He asked after he stopped laughing from my awesome attack.

"You pushed me off the roof." I said regretting it as the word exploded out me mouth.

"No I didn't, I was talking with blond doctor. You can even ask her." he said, and if he was he would have a very strong alibi.

I checked and he was right, they were loitering in the cafeteria.

_Damn_


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 3

I needed to find out who did it quick, even though I had nothing else to do. Now I was Dr. Holmes, the Doctor when on shift, and a Detective when not. Wow that should be my next movie. And then I could have "Dr. Holmes meets Dr. Acula! Damn, I am a genius! I must tell Turk! "Oh Brown Bear!" I called out looking for my African-American friend.

Meanwhile, Dr. Cox was having trouble taking care of mine and his patients, even though he was not going to say it. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind. It was probably was something like "JD is the greatest Doctor I know, or I want to give JD a big bear hug." You know, the normal stuff.

"Hey Doctor Cox," I asked walking up to him, still in my hospital gown.

"Oh God Midge! That dress so does not, and I mean DOES NOT match with your eye color." he said with the tone that he always uses on me.

"I think it does." I was able to mumble out, before realizing what I was saying.

" What did you say Debra?" he asked insulting my manhood again.

"Well... well at least my name doesn't have Cox in it." I said running toward the elevator. Then I remember I was in a dress and I tripped because I took to big of a step.

_Damn_

The next thing I remember was Dr. Cox looking at me like an angry man. Mostly because he _**was**_ an angry man. This was not going to end well for me.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cox." I said frowning, but still on the ground.

"Go home, and relax." he told me and walked away.

On my ride home I remember that I forgot my clothes, and I could feel the slight breeze on my ride home. It was very uncomfortable. When I got home I put on a onezi and relaxed in my bed that had space ship sheets until I remembered about reading something in a medical magazine. It was about some rare illness that has symptoms that were related to Mr. Summers. It was called NOTI: Nujia Otermotor Tritus Illness. I hurried out my door and headed for the hospital. This was between a man's life.


End file.
